Destiny City
by Namine'sWhiteRose08
Summary: It’s called Destiny city for a reason. Rated T for Violence/language/suggestive themes. May turn M in later chapters.


_**Destiny City **_

_Disclaimer:__ None of the Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and Disney characters or material belong to me. I also don't own any songs or movies that I reference to. I only own my OC, Nikita. But not her last name, Lockhart (Final Fantasy)._

_Summary:__ Destiny City is just like any other metropolis and for the most part, everything seems to be going alright until one fateful morning. I mean, it's called Destiny city for a reason. But even so, no one could have ever anticipated._

_

* * *

  
_

It began at 9:47am, Wednesday morning in a place called Destiny City-a bustling metropolis where people lived fast and were constantly on the move. People went about their daily routines in preparation for the day that awaited. Unfortunately, it would become a day that no one would soon forget.

The outbreak occurred in the Genetic Experimentation Department of the HEARTLESS NOBODIES Facility, which was a major part of the world-renowned PARASOL INC. Out of nowhere, a huge explosion erupted and when security went to investigate it, they had no idea that this would be their last day on the job. The employees in the Research Department that was attached to the other building huddled together, fearing another blast would happen again. When nothing happened, they felt a bit relieved but the feeling was ephemeral. They heard strange noises coming from the door leading to the Genetic Experimentation Department, the same door that security officers had gone through not too long ago; the sounds became louder as they grew closer and the workers realized that the noises were somewhat animalistic or primal to say the least-sounding like moans and groans. The doors opened slowly and the staff began to shake in horror at what they saw, but they did not live long enough to even utter a useless cry for help. In no less than five minutes later, more screams came from outside of the cynical building, within the streets of the city. But unbeknownst to anyone, several shadowy figures hastily retreated out of the back door of the lab, blending into the crowd of scared citizens.

Meanwhile, before that happened, at 9:11am, on the outskirts of Destiny City, a bus was coming to the entrance of it. The charter bus was returning from the national Struggle Tournament that had been held in Twilight Town, with the champions of the competition in its seats. The boys were all too excited to sleep so they stayed awake during the 13 hour drive home. The MVP of the event was Sora Leonhart- an 18 year old with brown, gravity-defying spiky hair, tan skin, and serene blue eyes. He wore a red t-shirt that had a blue heart with a white outline and the words 'KH Final Mix'-his favorite band-on it; he had on a silver chained necklace, the pendant on it was a crown, he got it from an old friend when he was younger and when he wore it the pendant dangled above the heart on his shirt, so it made it look like a heart with a small crown on it. He also wore black capris with large side pockets, yellow and black shoes, and a short-sleeved black hoodie. Everyone was still talking about his winning goal and his impressive shooting record. Sora was laughing and joking around with everyone until he paused when he noticed a person in the corner seat in the very back of the bus. The boy he saw also had hair that defied the laws of gravity, a tad bit more than his did, except this boy's hair was blonde. He had blue eyes, too, but his were brighter, like crystal, and his skin was very pale. The blonde wore a black sleeveless zip-up top that went a little bit over his pant pockets and the zipper for it was in the shape of a shuriken, he had skinny jeans with a strange white and black pattern on them on, too. His shoes were black and had red straps on them and he also wore a long-sleeved white jacket with a black checkered pattern on it. The boy had been staring out of the bus window since they got on it. He was the newest member of their team, joining the team right before the tournament and did very well. He had been 2 points shy of beating Sora's record. Sora wracked his brain trying to recall his name, after two minutes he remembered: his name was Roxas Valentine. Sora gave him a quick once over but turned away when he noticed that Roxas had caught him staring. Sora had to admit, Roxas was hot; sora wasn't completely gay, he was bi-he didn't know when it happened but it did and he never questioned it. His had told his parents when it began six years ago, his folks were accepting and supporting of him. But he had never told anyone else about it out of fear of being out-casted and he never wanted that, he didn't like to be alone. He didn't want to look like more of a fool to Roxas so he started joking around with the guys again, not looking back in that direction for the rest of the trip. Roxas on the other hand was surprised, to say the least. Had he just caught Sora Leonhart, every girl and most guys' wet dream, checking _him_ out? He blushed at the thought; he a little crush on Sora since he joined the team, he was bi too, but he had never had the courage to even talk to him. He glanced over at the brunette with half-lidded eyes, he wanted him badly and he knew it would never happen but it couldn't hurt to dream about it.

At 9:24am, the bus parked in the parking lot of Crystal Fissure High School. Everyone got down and immediately searched for their things in the bottom compartment of the bus. Neither Sora nor Roxas wanted to get trampled, so they waited until the bus was cleared out. Roxas stared intensely at the back of Sora's head; Sora tried to avoid meeting his eyes at all costs so he got his K-pod out of his hoodie pocket, put the earphones in his ears, and scrolled through his playlist to find something to listen to. He chose _High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup_, he started lip-synching the lyrics. Roxas just continued to watch him silently. After everyone bid Sora a loud farewell through the window and took off, Sora got up to leave. Roxas didn't want for him to go just yet, he began panicking, "Um, Sora!" Sora was shocked when he heard Roxas say his name, but he did not want to seem that way, "yeah, what's up, Roxas?" Roxas felt a lump in his throat, the most popular guy in school knew HIS name. _'Okay, now I'm acting like one of those goofy fangirls of his that I hate so much'_, he thought to himself, "Uh, I was just wondering if you were busy right now. If not, you wanna come over to my place and we can play LEFT FOR DEAD 2 or something?" Sora was jumping for joy inside, but was still too shocked to say anything, so it made him look like he was disinterested so Roxas stuttered, "I-I-if you don't want to, i-it's cool. I was j-just wondering. I don't know anybody on the team and you seem really nice so I-" "Sure, I'll go. That sounds fun." Roxas was so busy rambling that he didn't notice that Sora said he wanted to go, "-and I just thought it'd be cool to get to know you and…wait. What did you say?" "I said 'sure, I'll go. Sounds like fun.'" He chuckled at how easily Roxas got embarrassed. Roxas swore he heard angels singing in the background. "You will! I mean-that's cool. Uh, I think we should probably go and get our things now." "You're right; the bus driver looks so tired and ready to kill if we don't leave."

At 9:35am, they got off and looked down in the bottom compartment of the bus, they saw that their bags were the only ones left; they retrieved them and started for Roxas's house. He only lived a few blocks away from the school, so they walked. Sora phoned his folks to let them know he had come back safely and was going to a friend's house. Roxas's parents were out of town visiting his grandparents in Luca, which was on the other side of the country. He opened the door and followed Sora into the house; his house was bigger than most homes, his father, Ventus Valentine was a lawyer and his mother, Aqua Fair was an anchor woman. Sora gaped at everything in the house, he saw Roxas heading up a spiral staircase, so he quickly walked up the stairs to catch up with him. When they got to the blonde's room, Sora took a seat on his bed and looked around the room. It was very nice but pretty bare as far as decorations went, "So…what do your parents do?" Roxas was looking through his game collection, "My dad's a lawyer and my mom's the anchor for the 9 o'clock news." "Your mom is Aqua Fair!?…but wait why is your mother's last name different than yours?" "It's true that my family's last name is Valentine, but my mom just wanted to keep her maiden name for her job," Roxas found the game and was putting it into the game console. It was 9:44am when they began playing and just as the opening cutscene ended and they actual zombie-killing gameplay was going to start-the clock struck 9:47am and all hell broke loose. A large explosion erupted causing huge tremors to shake the whole city. The sudden earthquake made Sora's body jerk upwards and he hit some random button on the controller. The button he accidently pressed was the gun shooting button, he had shot Roxas's character's head clear off. "Dude!! I'm on YOUR side!" Roxas yelled. "It wasn't me! It was the earthquake," Sora put his hands up in front of himself, "what was that anyway?" They peeked through the blinds and saw a big cloud of black fog rising from a building downtown. "Is that…the PARASOL INC, building?" Sora asked, his voice cracking slightly. "Yeah, it is. I wonder what happened down ther-" Roxas was cut off by a loud racket that was coming from downstairs. "What the- Come on, let's go check it out, Sora." Sora nodded and they crept downstairs quietly, the sound grew louder. It was coming from a window in the kitchen, the curtains were drawn but anyone who looked at it could see that there was the shadowy figure a person hitting the window very harshly with what looked like a basket. They decided to look though another window in the dining room to see if they could get a better look at the intruder. Roxas recognized her in a second, it was his family's gardener, Aerith Leonhart, banging on the window with the basket she always carried around usually filled with Life Stream Flowers, but the flowers were scattered on the grass she stood on. He was about to call out to her until-

"MOM!?!?" Sora almost screamed._ 'Mom? Mrs. Leonhart was HIS mother!?!'_ Roxas asked himself kind of freaking out, "She's your mom?" "YES!! Mom, what are you doing HERE!?" "Sora, she is my family's gardener," Roxas gestured to the beautiful garden in the backyard, "it's all thanks to your mother that our yard is so gorgeous." Sora didn't care about that, something felt wrong about this. He was about to call out to her again, but then he noticed something different about his mother. Dressed in her usual attire, a pink and white sundress, brown boots, and a large pink bow that tied her long hazel hair in place, Aerith had another color that was smeared on her: red. She was covered in blood; her dress was drenched in it, her hair was matted with dried blood. Sora caught a glimpse of his mother's face when she turned ever so slightly and his face when pale. Her face had blood on it too, especially around her mouth, like she had been eating something full of blood and her eyes glowed an eerie white color. Roxas hadn't seen her, he had been watching Sora watch her, he didn't get why he was so distraught, "here, Sora, we'll just let her in. No reason to get upset," he walked over to the nearby door to let her in. As he was about to reach the door handle, Sora grabbed his wrist and pulled him far away from the door and windows. "Sora? Why'd you stop me? I was gonna let your mom IN," he tried to pry his hand free, but Sora's grasp only became tighter. "That's not my mom," Sora whispered, terrified. Roxas arched an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? Of course, that's your mom, I see the resemblance," he smiled. Sora's hands were on his tan face in a split-second, checking for blood, but then he understood-Roxas hadn't seen her. Sora dragged Roxas back to the window and pointed to what used to be the woman who had given birth to him, Roxas's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, "Wha-What is THAT?...That is NOT Aerith." "Not anymore it's not. Something happened to her and those other people," he then pointed to the street where more people who were acting like the creature outside, Roxas gasped. "What happened to them?" "I don't know, but we have to find out and try to stop it, and now that they got my mom…," Sora narrowed his eyes, "…it's personal." "How the heck are we gonna do that? We don't know where this is happening," Roxas didn't like to be a pessimist but they were in deep trouble. "Hello? The explosion," Sora waved his arms to demonstrate an explosion with his hands, "it came from around the PARASOL INC. building." "That's way on the other side of the city, how are we gonna get there with those THINGS wondering about? What if they attack us?" Roxas was scared, he didn't want to admit it, but he was; he was just happy that his family was out of city. "Duh, who was just deemed champions in the national struggle tournament just hours ago? And I know martial arts. I think we can take care of ourselves…or at least I can take care of us," Sora spoke confidently for someone who just witnessed their mother as a creepy monster. "Roxas, do you or your family own any guns?" It took a second for the blonde to understand what he meant, "OH NO! We are NOT killing any of those people!" "You want them to kill US first?" Sora countered. "NO! But! Who says they are killing anybody?" Sora's face became shadowed as he pointed out the window once more. Roxas gazed though the blinds again, he saw people walking in a really bizarre manner, limping like they were hurt. He looked around some more and saw a group of people kneeling on the street, hovering over something, one of them lifted their body off the ground, walking away, and he saw another person on the ground-soaked in blood, his stomach had been ripped open and his entrails were all over the place. But the worst of it was that the people that surrounded the dead body had some of his organs in their mouths. They were eating that man!

Roxas has had enough, he backed away from the window, stumbled and fell. He covered his mouth, turned to the trash can that was a few feet away, and threw up. Once he was done, he weakly looked up at Sora, who had walked over to him, "what ARE they?" "Zombies, from the looks of it," Sora answered. "ZOMBIES?" Roxas couldn't believe it, he began hyperventilating, Sora tried to comfort him. "Roxas, I know this is hard to believe, but the proof is right outside; my mom, those people-those THINGS. What's important now is that we stick together and make our way to the other side of town. If there are just more of them over there, then we may have to leave town and try to find help on the outside. But first things first, clean yourself up, then help me look for supplies, we don't know how crazy things are out there," Sora started going through Roxas's pantry and fridge. "How do you know so much about a situation like this?" Roxas asked. "I've watched A LOT of horror movies and played a ton of zombie games," he replied, grabbing a can of mixed veggies off the top self in the pantry. The blonde washed up and ran upstairs to get their bags, he threw out the uniforms in them and packed some clean clothes for himself and Sora, they had about the same body type. He grabbed some flashlights and batteries for them, a lighter his dad from his father's desk in the study that he used for his pipe, a couple of sheets from his own bed, and a first aid kit, tossed it all into the two bags and took them downstairs, where he added paper towels, some large kitchen knives, forks and a can opener. Sora had laid a big spread of food: a lot of canned foods, trail mix, to-go-snacks, and some water bottles. They stuffed everything else into the bags somewhat evenly, zipped them up, and before they left Sora said, "We also need something for self-defense, Struggle swords won't cut it. We can use the knives if we have to…Do you have any guns? Or weapons?" Sora repeated his question from before. Roxas thought about it, his dad DID have some handguns from when he used to be a police officer that he kept in his room, "Wait here," and with that sped up the stairs again. Sora grumbled, "Yeah, like I have anywhere to go…," just then he realized that he had never tried to contact his dad. Did his father know about his mom or what was going on? Sora reached into his pocket, got his cell, out and dialed his father's phone number. No response. He tried again, this time it only rang twice before it was answered, "Hello? Sora, is that you?" His dad's voice sounded harsh and his breathing was ragged, but Sora still was happy to hear it. "Dad! Are you okay? Where are you?" "I'm downtown, five blocks away from the PARASOL INC building. Sora, have you looked outside?" "Yea, I saw the zombies. Are you okay, dad?" Sora was extremely worried. "I've had better days," he could hear the sarcasm in Leon's voice, "Are you okay, Sora? Where are you calling from?" "I'm fine, dad. I was at a friend's house when it started. We are getting supplies ready, so we can leave over to the PARASOL building," while talking to his father, he noticed a large suite of samurai armor with a katana displayed in the living room. He walked over and took the sword from it. _'Oh yea, this will do just nicely,'_ he thought as he practiced swinging it a few times, Sora had learned to wield a sword when he was ten years old. "Sora? Have you gotten a hold of your mother?" Sora almost lost his balance, "Sora? Are you there?" Sora looked down, "I'm still here…um, about mom…" he trailed off. Leon waited, "Do you know where she is?" After a minute of silence, Sora whispered, "Mom is one of them. Mom is a zombie…she's outside right now," he could still hear her banging on the kitchen window. "…Dammit…," Leon cursed. "Sora!" Roxas called down to his from the top of the staircase, he had found 4 guns, 10 rounds of bullets, and a couple of belts to holster them in. He came down to meet him, "Sora?" Sora was crying. "Oh, Sora…," Roxas set down the guns and hugged his friend. Sora got back on the phone, "Dad, I'm coming to get you…Dad?…Dad?" The cell said that the call had been lost, right after he told his dad he was on his way. They let go of one another and secured the belts and weapons-two for each other. "Thanks, Roxas," the brunette wiped a tear from his cheek and the blonde just smiled at him, "Hey, can I use this sword?" "Go for it." "You do know how to use a gun, right?" Roxas patted the holstered gun, "my dad's a cop, taught me when I was twelve." "Nice. Let's get going," Sora headed for the door, Roxas right behind him.

Roxas took one last look at his home when they exited it. There were even more zombies than before. There were crashed cars everywhere-all of them too banged up to work. "Shit," he said. And his parents had taken the car on their trip so… "Guess we're hoofing it, Sora said. Then they heard footsteps coming towards them. Apparently, some of the zombies heard them and now wanted a couple of tasty teens. Roxas started shooting, keeping track of how many bullets he was using and how much he had left. Sora didn't have to waste any, he just started slicing zombies that got too close, it's a good thing zombies are slow. The boys had cleared a path and started running. It was 1:15pm and they were five blocks away from the facility, with a plethora of the bodies of the zombies they had killed behind them, looking for Leon. He wasn't there, but at least his body wasn't either. Sora was a bit relieved by that, still, where was he? They looked for a few more minutes, zombies getting closer by the second. They sought refuge in a building nearby, barricading the door after they were inside. The building was a SUBWAY, of all things. They started to make sandwiches until Sora were gonna put the meat on and Roxas stopped him, "I don't think you should add meat to that." "Why not? Oh…right." They avoided the meat because it could be contaminated. They ate and drank some sodas, so the caffeine would keep them awake. They made some extra sandwiches and were trying to decide if they should stay there for the night. Roxas wanted to stay put, but Sora wanted to see if there were any survivors still in the city, he called it the "buddy system," he got it from a movie he saw called _Zombieland by_ _Rhett Reese and Paul Wernick. _Sora also wanted to find his father. "Zombies can't see very well to begin with, it's better to travel through the darkness," he reasoned. "But we can't either! We'll be just as blind as them! This city is huge and we can't see in the dark," Roxas spat back, the power had gone out, and only some buildings, like the one they were in, were able to run on backup generator power. "The only reason you aren't too worried is because your family is in Luca, on the other side of the fucking country! You've got nothing to lose here! Well, in case you forgot, I lost my mom today; she's one of those bastards now! And my dad is out there somewhere in this damn town, fending for his life!" Sora was pissed, he wasn't gonna wait like a pansy, he was going to look for his dad and he was gonna shoot or shank anyone that got in his fucking way. He dismantled their blockade, "Fuck you Roxas!" he yelled as he left. "Yeah? Well, same to you!" Roxas crossed his arms, turning from the door. '_Who cares if Sora left? Who cares that he may be the only human you'll meet in awhile…not me…'_ he thought. He thought on it a minute longer then sighed, it couldn't go down like this, "No, Sora! Wait up!" He ran after the MVP Struggler, meeting a large number of the undead right outside the restaurant.

Sora was furious; he started slicing zombies up for fun. He had made it all the way to local university, Calm Lands College, where he was supposed to be attending that next fall. His father taught history there, when he wasn't being chased by zombies. Sora laughed bitterly, attracting the attention of some zombies in the soccer field around the corner. He raised his sword, "Go to hell!" he shouted before killing 7 zombies. He panted, looking at their grotesque dead bodies on the ground with disgust. He then noticed that he recognized some of those zombies. One of them was Setzer Struggle, the stupid, cocky guy he had beaten in the Struggle tournament and whose grandfather was the one to create the Struggle sport. Another guy he killed was Shuyin Vegnegun, the twin of his friend Tidus, who was always a jerk and always hit on everyone whether the person was male or female. The last guy he knew was Seymour Maester, he was a really weird guy who had been in jail and was still supposed to be there for killing his dad. Sora just laughed, he wasn't deranged or anything, it's just that these three had been assholes to him in the past: Setzer always cheated and tried to bribe Sora into losing to him in the Struggle event, Shuyin hit on Sora and Tidus's girl, Yuna Lesca, even though he had a beautiful girlfriend named Lenne Lesca (who is Yuna's twin), and Seymour tried to kill him when he was seven for no reason, saying that it was what Yevon wanted-he was a religious loon from Bevelle. Sora didn't know the other four, so he just continued down the street until he got to Promathia Park.

Sora found himself in the middle of the park by the pond when he saw more zombies. He ran towards them, but then something ran up to him and tackled him. Sora was now face to face with a deteriorating face, _'great. Now they can run, too…'_ "Get the Fuck off!" Sora punched it right in the kisser, knocking it off of him. Sora was feeling the fatigue beginning to kick in. The zombie started to get up again, Sora tried to scramble away, but the creature grabbed him by the leg. Sora couldn't break free. Its mouth was nearing his succulent calf….Closer….Closer… Closer…BANG! The zombie's head was blown to bits, "Sora!" It was Roxas, the blonde helped Sora up. "Roxas…you came for me?" "Yeah, you know you need me." Sora chuckled, "…yea, I do…Thanks" The other zombies were moving in on them. "So, what's the plan?" Sora asked. "Uh…Find Sora was the plan. Plan: Save Sora is next on my To Do List." They stood back to back looking at all the undead. Roxas was trying to reload his gun, while Sora fended them off for awhile. Those things just kept coming. Sora was exhausted, Roxas was having trouble reloading. It looked like this was the end.

BRUUUUNNNN! BRUUUUUNNNNN! BRUUUNNN! Sora and Roxas looked up at the playground set behind them, a person was standing on it with a chainsaw in each hand. He or She (they couldn't tell) was wearing a black robe, black gloves, black boots, and a black helmet. The person jumped off it, flipped and landed right next to them, "If you DON'T want to get decapitated, then I suggest that you duck, NOW!" Because of the helmet, the mysterious person's voice was loud and muffled. But the guys didn't care and did as they were told and fell to the ground, gripping their heads with their hands as protection. The person raised the chainsaws and just as the zombies got closer, they spun in a circle, decapitating and slicing them and they were stupid enough to get back up and walk into it time and time again. In a matter of minutes one hundred zombies were dead. The boys looked up, "Whoa!" they said in union. But then another hundred started coming again, the unknown savior sighed, exasperated, and yelled to the playground set, "Naminé! These guys are all yours!" "SWEET!" Roxas and Sora then saw a girl on the play set, she had medium-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and she wore a white tank top, a blue sweater tied around her waist, black shorts, and short white boots and she carried a white bag. Naminé took three things out of her bag, plucked something from them, angled her shot and threw the objects at the zombies. The objects were, in fact, grenades that detonated shortly after she threw them. She took out 100 zombies in three shots! The boys were now doubly impressed, they stood up and dusted the dirt off themselves. Naminé joined the three, "Hey, Nikita! That was great!" The person in black said something but it came out funny. "I think you shout take that helmet off now, Kita. I can't understand you at all." The guys wanted to thank their black angel to their face, the person took off the helmet, and the two were shocked. Their angel turned out to be a girl! She had long dark brown hair that reached down to the middle of her back, she had fair skin and her eyes were the same color as her hair. "Eww, Kita! You got zombie blood all over that trench coat!" Naminé pointed out the obvious. Nikita took off the jacket to reveal some dangerous curves, underneath the coat he had on a black sleeveless, collared V-neck top that stopped right above her bellybutton. She also wore tight black pants that hugged her hips and a black belt filled with guns and casings and she still wore the small black gloves and boots. Sora and Roxas's jaws nearly dropped. "Aw! And I really liked this one! Oh, well," Nikita tossed the bloody coat over her shoulder. "Hey Kita, what were you saying a minute ago?" Naminé asked. "I was saying 'thank you' for saying I did well," the brunette girl smiled. The boys looked at each other, then at her in disbelief, "_'Well?'_ You were incredible!" Roxas exclaimed. "Yeah, the way killed those zombies and they just kept coming! Thanks for saving us by the way!" Sora added and Roxas nodded. The girl blushed, "You're welcome. Oh, my name is Nikita Lockhart. And this is my best friend, Naminé Spades. What are your names?" They took turns shaking hands, "I'm Roxas Valentine and this is my friend Sora Leonhart." "Wish we could have met under different circumstances," Said Naminé. "Us, too," said Sora. The girls looked at each other and silently nodded in agreement. Nikita spoke first, "okay, we've decided. You guys are coming with us." "Huh?" the two said, puzzled. "We're gonna take you to our secret base!" Naminé jumped up and down.

The boys agreed to go with the girls, because it was dark, they had no place to go, the girls had weapons and they were pretty attractive to boot. They walked in two rows girls in front, boys in back, with 5 yards in between. "Wow, those girls are hot!" Sora whispered to Roxas. "Yeah, but something seems off about the blonde one," Roxas gave the other blonde a once over but then turned his attention to her friend, "Anyway, Nikita's more my type." Sora, forgetting his crush on Roxas, said, "Yeah, mine too." Then they glared at each other, argued a little, but then realized they still had crushes on each other and looked away. "…You know…we could _SHARE_ her…," Sora spoke softly. "…Yeah, and it would be fun with the _THREE _of us…," Roxas turned to Sora who looked back, they had no need to confess that they were both bi, they just knew. The two of them smirked mischievously as they watched her with a newfound lust.

Meanwhile, in front with the girls, "So, Kita what do you think about them?" Naminé asked with her hands behind her back. "Should I be thinking anything in particular about them?" Naminé narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her friend. Nikita smiled, "Okay, okay. I think they're both really _HOT_. Is that what you wanted to hear?" "Yup." "What about you, what do you think of them?" Naminé made sure the boys weren't looking when she wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist, "you know I'd rather have _you_." Nikita giggled, her best friend Naminé was a lesbian and she was fine with it, she just didn't think her friend should have a crush on her straight bff. "I meant, do you think we can _trust_ them?" The blonde released her and glanced back at them one more time, "Yeah, they look kind of slow, but they seem trustworthy." They neared a building, "Okay this is it," Nikita and Naminé stopped. Sora looked at it, "this is Calm Lands College. What are we doing here?" "Yea, this is our hideout," Naminé said. "But why here?" Roxas questioned as they went inside the college's Fine Arts Department, which looked almost like a reddish-brown cathedral with stain-glass windows. "This has been the area with the least amount of zombie activity on this side of town," Nikita stated, "plus it has a bunch of rooms to stow away in and a café on the second floor." "And it connects to all the other buildings from a corridor on the third floor," Naminé added. The girls lead them up the stairs, elevators didn't seem like a good idea at all, to the choir room in the middle of a hallway that had 33 rooms. The room was dark, moonlight poured in from the window on the wall, and had many seats; it was covered with many posters, some of scales and inspirational sayings, others were of famous musicals and what not. The four teens sat in a circle in the floor below the window; the boys sat side by side, Nikita was seated next to Roxas, and Naminé was lying on her back next to Sora with her head in Nikita's lap. The Strugglers told their story of the day's events and random things about themselves to the girls. Sora then asked the girls about their stories, Nikita stared, "I'm originally from Zanarkand and-" "You lived in ZANARKAND?" Roxas was really surprised; Zanarkand was the biggest city in the country. Roxas had never been there but he always wanted to go. "Yes, we moved here because my parents' bar/delivery business named 'The 7th HEAVEN BAR and STRIFE DELIVERY was starting to branch out and they wanted their next business location to be here; I was eight then. I was so scared in this new yet similar environment. But I met Naminé on my third day at Enix Elementary," Nikita chuckled as she looked at her friend, the blonde was smiling at the old memory of picking fights with all who made fun of her back then, "she always stood up for me and she was so nice. We've been best friends ever since." Sora and Roxas smiled at the two, and then Roxas asked, "You said your last name is Lockhart. But then you said that part or your family's business was STRIFE Delivery…?" Nikita looked up at him, "My mom's name is Tifa Lockhart and my dad's is Cloud Strife, they're married but they wanted to keep their own names as a kind of reminder of who they are, that's what they told me. I have my mom's name because we used dad's for the business and I like hers better. They gave me the option of choosing it when we moved here." Roxas nodded, he knew where she was coming from since it was kind of like his own family name situation. The girls were in such good spirits right now that the boys didn't have the heart to bring up the apocalypse going on outside. As if reading their minds, Nikita spoke as she looked hard at the ground, "I was helping my folks at the bar, when my dad sent me on a delivery run on my bike. I noticed that everyone was acting really strange in town: people were limping, their limbs missing. Dead bodies and the smell of blood were everywhere. Some of them were reaching for me; I sped up, lost control and crashed into a tree. I got up and looked around for help, when I noticed that I crashed conveniently near a hardware store. That's where I got the chainsaws from, Nikita's voice softened a bit, "I went back to the bar, killing as many as I could along the way. The bar was in shambles and my parents were nowhere to be found, I tried their cells but they had left them on the bar counter. I left and searched for what seemed like forever. I ended up in front of the Toon Town Daycare and I met up with a terrified and confused Naminé. We got supplies and weapons and searched for other living people, but we couldn't find any. Then we stopped at the park to look around and then we found you and here we are." She finally looked at them, they were horrified that had to go through that, but still they could tell she was strong and could hold her own. Naminé reached up and stroked her friend's arm; the brunette offered a wary smile. Sora gulped, afraid to even think about asking about Naminé's point of view during all this. Roxas was still thinking about Nikita's story, "What about…" He couldn't finish the sentence. Nikita shook her head, "Roxas, I don't think you need to hear her story, she's been through enough already and-" "It's okay," came a small voice from the girl with the golden locks, "you can tell them." Chocolate eyes met cerulean ones, "You sure?" "Yeah," Naminé nodded and the yawned, "I'm just gonna go to sleep, kay?" Nikita patted her head and watched her breathing steady and then she looked the boys straight in the eye and began the tragic tale.

"When I met Nami (Naminé's nickname), she was living with her mom, Larxene Foudre who photographed lightning strikes as a career and her father, Luxord Spades, a blackjack dealer at the Chocobo Casino near the place that would become my parents' business. Well, Larxene was always busy and constantly away on trips. When she came back, she found out that Luxord was gay and cheating on her with his old college roommate, Demyx Sitar. They got divorced but remained friends and Mr. Spades hooked up with Mr. Sitar and they have been together ever since. Well, four years after that, Larxene remarried-this time to Mr. Marluxia Rosencrantz, who owns The Firion Flower Shop located in the Prettz Plaza. He didn't really care for her, he just married her because of Naminé," Nikita felt the tears rolling down her cheeks and wiped them before they fell on the sleeping girl. The boys were puzzled. Nikita's gaze lowered to her best friend, and she stroked her hair like a mother would to her child, "he raped her." The two across from them gasped in shock. Nikita's voice came out through sobs, "He had raped another woman, too, a long time ago before this and got the woman pregnant three times. He thought that was enough and left her alone to raise three kids. When he married Larxene, he had found his next target. He would wait until her mom was away on trips or whenever she was home, he would spike her drinks and meals, so he could have his way with Nami while she slept. One day, Larxene saw him spike her drink; she pretended to fall asleep and waited to see what he did. When she saw first-hand what he was doing to her child, she called the police faster than he could blink. Nami didn't tell me until it was all over. I asked her why she didn't, she told me that he threatened that he would kill Larxene if she told on him and that he kept telling her that someday he would come after me, so she thought if she behaved well enough, he wouldn't. I felt so terrible about that, but she reassured me that it wasn't my fault and that she did it because we're best friends and because she loves me. So, I made a promise to her that day that we would protect each other always. And we've kept that promise alive to this very day. But because of what he did to her, she swore off men." Roxas and Sora nearly fell over. "You mean she's a…?" Sora clenched his fists to his chest. "…A lesbian?" Roxas put his hands on his knees and leaned forward. Nikita nodded, "Yup, she's had a lot of girlfriends since then. She even tries to coax me into being her girlfriend sometimes." The guys' hearts started to sink as they gapped eyes wide and mouths open. Nikita stared back at them, then understood what they were thinking, she waved a hand in front on herself, "Oh, no! Not me, too. I'm totally straight! Heehee," she laughed nervously, a blush forming on her cheeks. Roxas let out a sigh of relief he didn't even notice he was holding, Sora placed a hand over his heart to stop the pounding.

They talked and laughed some more before deciding to join Naminé in slumber-land. Their dreams were pleasant, even though the end of Destiny City seemed near-they doubted it would stay that pleasant for much longer.

* * *

_I really didn't anticipate that the first chapter would be THIS long, but I'm still proud of my work. ^.^ I appreciate those of you who read through the whole chapter and I hope you liked it, too. Please review and No flames, please. But helpful criticism is welcome. Thanks_

Author's Note: Yes, I know that I use a lot of Final Fantasy references that aren't apart of Kingdom Hearts and I mix 'n match names, but I find it fun to do so. There will probably be a lot more to come. Oh, and I'm sorry if I didn't do a good job on the Left for Dead reference, I just used bits of what friends said about it. You can also plainly see that PARASOL INC. is supposed to parody the UMBRELLA COR. from Resident Evil. So, yeah. Oh! And BTW, the main pairing is a threesome, SORA x NIKITA x ROXAS. So look forward to that and my first lemon chapter that will come up sometime later.

Anyway, Thanks, Much Love ~Namine'sWhiteRose08


End file.
